The Combat Continent
The Combat Continent (CC) was a joint venture between the Army of the Sith Republic, Aboryum, and Aesir Combine to fufil the long-hoped for ideal of a multi-sim combat area that was privately owned. This was partially inspired by the sims Lexington and Concord, as well as a long thread of discussion on the New Jessie forums. The CC has gone through three major phases, representing the changes in funding the project has received over time. History The first sim on the CC was owned by ASR, this was joined by Crazier World and Kryar a few days later. Within a short period of time, there was a war between the rules-oriented members of ASR and the freedom-oriented members of SE2 and Aboryum, which led up to Operation Heavy Gardening and the removal of ASR from the CC. After this, SE2 moved in, attaching the sim Beyond Boarders to the south side of Kryar. Shortly after, IDestroyed Tommorow's account was hacked, leading to the removal of Beyond Boarders, and leaving the CC with two sims for about a year. The goal of the Combat Continent was to get Militaries to rent sims or attach their own to the continent until the continent as a whole became a single cluster of militaries that would no longer need to teleport between each other. It was run on one basic principle: ''"Don't be stupid." '' The administration relied on having almost no rules on the continent, allowing an atmosphere of self-regulation and Lexingtonian ethics to prevail instead. While this did lead to escalation oftentimes, it also worked with the sim design to allow for many levels of play. It was not uncommon to see airplanes fighting with tanks and ground based mortars, while several separate infantry groups used small arms against each other. Despite all of the combat, it was usually quite easy to find a hiding spot to build and socialize in as well, which was a favorite pastime of many participants. The next groups to migrate to the continent were Sturm Korps, who lived in Eontria, a sim north of Crazier World. They were shortly followed by CPC, Led by Dezno Parx (and later Kirshak Clarity), KSS-Led by Kastrenzo Benelli and Takkun Gray, and DDV (Deustcher Demokratischer Volksstaat) lead by Skye Flaks and Chii Howl. All of these groups operated out of the newly created Outer Heaven, which was located west of Crazier World. Outer Heaven was also home to many smaller groups which couldn't afford a sim, and was the home point for numerous lone wolves. Following soon after this initial wave, a period of sim additions began, spurred to the promised land of the Combat Continent, with multiple groups eager to try and thrive in this new land. The groups are as follows, in the order of the additions of their sims: #The Alliance Navy run by Jason Backer, attached to the eastern end of Kryar in the sims Goodnarik and Alliance Navy. #A personal sim owned by Hadet Sonnenkern, for racing and other activities, though also used for combat #DDV run by Skye Flaks and Chii Howl, moved from Outer Heaven and attached a sim (Volksstaat) to the southern end of Kryar. #Chaos Eternus run by Darksleepur and White Coy, attached to the north end of Outer Wastelands in the sim Novak. This brought the CC to a total of ten sims (3 full sims, 7 homesteads), making it one of the most expensive projects ever undertaken by the SLMC as a group. Due to this great expense, and the rapid expansion of the CC to include too many groups at once, the CC fell apart as Chaos's sim and Kryar lost funding at the same time, effectively splitting the CC in half, leaving AN and the other groups separated. The DDV chose to close their sim before the split came into effect rather than remain isolated. All of this came after increasing tensions between the owners of AN and the rest of the CC, leading to the end of the CC proper. IMG 05062012 152708.png A commentary on the CC.jpg|Hadet, AFK in his sim on the CC. NoStupid.png WHY ISNT IT DARK.png Snapshot 020.png Heavy gardening 3.jpg Heavy gardening 2.jpg Imploding pls go.jpg IMG 31122011 015553.png FullSimShotVolksstaat+southKryar.png|Aerial photo of Volksstaat, the DDV sim on the original CC, the south end of Kryar is also visable. Pile of Sharks CC.png|A bunch of sharks, sharking about on the CC. Chaos camping near Volksstaat Gun batter.png|A member of Chaos hanging out at a camp they set up near a DDV mounted gun battery in Volksstaat. Boomtown After the CC split, Nacky Bondar tried to create a new version of New Jessie, which never got beyond the planning stages. The Merczateers then connected to the three sims remaining from the old CC to form the new CC. The Combat Continent II After the end of the CC, the new administration decided to commercalize and add rules, to make a more self-sustaining and less chaotic version of the CC. Despite these major differences in operating philosophy, the area is still refered to by its advertising as the Combat Continent, though it is also refered to as Boomtown and "The Merczateers Front Yard" by opponents to the changes. The second iteration of the Combat Continent presently consists of two neutral sims: Combat Continent and Outer Heaven. There are also four military owned sims, Crossfire, Eontria, Merczateers, and Deshima. The management of Combat Continent II has gone through many changes, with multiple members of Ark and The Merczateers becoming administrators. Currently there are a total of 13 administrators, 5 are from The Merczateers, 4 are from Ark, 2 are unaffiliated, and 2 are from the Alliance Navy. Combat Continent II is managed democratically by Ark, The Merczateers, and the Combat Continent administrators. Combat Continent II uses vendors, outposts, advertisements, and donations to help support itself. Lurdan Huszar currently manages Combat Continent II's finances. This commercialization represents a major change from the original intent of the CC, with all decisions now needing to be weighed against their impact on advertising revenue. The Megiddo, and 2142nd moved into Eontria and Raven Watch moved into Outer Haven by renting small parcels to create outposts instead of moving their simulators. 2142nd.png Outpost2.png Raven Watch outpost.png Category:Combat Category:Combat Regions Category:Military Category:Sims